


Gimme more, but it's not enough.

by baratitty



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU: Not married, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baratitty/pseuds/baratitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's a fucking cocktease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme more, but it's not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> When there's not enough brallon fan fiction in the world, you just have to write your own.
> 
> Comments and con-crit are welcome.
> 
> Title credit goes to patd's Collar Full
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr](http://kobrakld.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ this gif is very important.](http://24.media.tumblr.com/df35e0186d8313806324386f9dda1aa6/tumblr_mvsonsAinY1ru5fmgo3_250.gif) (not for the fic, but still.)

Brendon’s a fucking cocktease.

Dallon is trying to keep playing, singing when he's supposed to and just not getting too distracted by Brendon.

 

Brendon, however, is playing, singing, and just doing what he needs to do. But when he's not holding his guitar, like right fucking now, he struts over to Dallon’s side of the stage like the sassy guy he just is.

 

He gives Dallon this look; the look that means "I know what I’m doing to you and how you feel right now" and Dallon can see the tiniest hint of a smirk that forms at his lips.

 

Brendon takes a step closer towards Dallon with every word he sings until he's standing a few inches away from Dallon. Dallon leans in and Brendon does, too, and - oh god is it gonna happen, are they gonna kiss _on stage_ \- their foreheads touch, Brendon puts a hand in Dallon’s hair and the fingers get caught in the knots when he tries to push his hand through it, and when Brendon stops singing Dallon’s mouth falls open, his eyes fall shut, he leans in further but - where's Brendon? Dallon opens his eyes and sees Brendon hasn't moved a bit, he just stands there, smirking and even a little bit laughing, too, so Dallon tries to save himself from more embarrassment, leans back a few inches, sticks his tongue out and licks Brendon’s nose in a such a fucking obscene way, he heard Brendon’s breath hitch . 

 

Tumblr will go fucking nuts and there will probably be gifs of this moment by tomorrow morning.

 

They both go back to their places on stage and Dallon hopes this show better be over fucking soon.

 

But luck is not on his side. A couple of songs later, Brendon’s near him again. Not close enough to touch or make Dallon go completely insane but still close enough to make him nervous.

 

And then the chorus starts. Brendon is suddenly standing directly behind him, singing and breathing into his neck. Brendon’s upper body is a little bit leaned away from Dallon’s back so he can actually sing but his hips. The way he moves them. It's like he’s rubbing himself against Dallon’s ass.

 

Dallon can’t make him concentrate on anything but this. It's a miracle his fingers are still moving on the bass because there’s no blood in his brain anymore. His breathing speeds up and he tips his head back letting his mouth fall open. Thank fucking God his guitar is covering his crotch.

 

The moment lasts only for a few seconds and soon Brendon is dancing all over the stage again. Dallon is relieved but still rock hard.

 

this fucking asshole, he thinks. But Dallon has a plan.

 

Luckily there is only one song left and as they walk off stage after that song finishes, Dallon hooks two fingers in the collar of Brendon’s shirt and drags him to one of the dressing rooms. He checks the door for a lock and when he sees that the door is lockable he pushes Brendon inside, closing the door after him and locking it.

 

For a moment they just stare at each other. Their gazes lock, their breaths loud and ragged. The air is hot, and there is sweat dripping from their foreheads. Their pupils are blown wide with pure lust.

 

Then Brendon crashes into him, forcing his tongue into Dallon’s mouth. They make out for minutes, teeth clashing, noses bumping, tongues battling for dominance, and when Dallon puts his hand in Brendon’s hair and pulls harshly, Brendon moans loudly.

 

"Be fucking quiet, you don't want anyone to come look after us, don't you? Or do I have to make you shut up?" Dallon warns.

 

He pushes Brendon’s head down, signaling him to get on his knees. Brendon knows what this means. And he fucking loves it. He reaches for Dallon’s belt, getting it open before his knees even touch the ground.

 

Brendon wants to tease the other man first, sticking his tongue out to lick at the precum that's leaking through the boxers but Dallon doesn't think so. He pushes his boxers down so his cock springs free, big and red and throbbing in front of Brendon’s pornographic facial expression. He doesn't want to waste any time because he knows they have to be at the bus at a specific time and holds Brendon’s head still with his one hand and uses his other hand to guide his dick into Brendon’s mouth. He pushes as far as he can go without making Brendon gag. Brendon’s nose is almost nuzzling his pubes when Brendon moans around his cock, creating vibrations that he knows Dallon loves.

 

And that's almost enough for Dallon. _Almost_. He stills for a second, trying to calm down. He can't come yet. He has plans for Brendon.

 

Dallon opens his eyes again - when did he close them? - and gives Brendon a look that means "okay".

 

Brendon fucking loves sucking cock. he loves having something heavy on his tongue, and absolutely loves the taste. what he loves even more is when Dallon holds his head and thrusts. God, he wants his mouth fucked, he wants to be used, he wants his lips to feel all tingly. he could cream his pants just from thinking about that.

 

Sucking hard and swirling his tongue all around Dallon’s cock, he opens the button of his own too tight jeans and pushes his hand inside. he instantly finds his cock; going commando was a good decision this morning.

 

He gives it a few rough strokes, flicking his thumb over the tip from time to time, smearing the precum all over his fingers and cock.

 

meanwhile Dallon starts thrusting, slowly and carefully. Brendon knows exactly what Dallon wants to do and fuck, Brendon wants it, too.

 

"You can, you know. Fuck my mouth." Brendon says, his voice barely a whisper.

 

Dallon’s eyes open wide and his breath hitches but fuck yeah, if Brendon’s offering, Dallon’s not gonna say no.

 

So he takes Brendon’s head and this time, he's not trying to be gentle. He pushes is cock in Brendon’s mouth forcefully but quickly pulls out again, thrusting back in even harder.

 

He tries to keep up a rhythm and he's almost there, he's so close when he suddenly remembers. he pulls out his dick keeping it away from Brendon’s mouth and his shiny dark red lips but not far enough because Brendon sticks out his tongue and starts teasing and licking the tip.

 

His eyes roll back into his head, enjoying the sensation for a second before ordering "Stop". He pulls Brendon to his feet, crashing his mouth against the other's pushing him further into the room.

 

They had been standing very close to the door, if anyone had walked by, they would have heard the moans and grunts that were coming from Brendon and Dallon.

 

Thank fuck, there's a couch in the dressing room and Dallon is guiding Brendon towards it. It's kind of hard to walk when your pants are mid thigh but when they reach the couch all of their pants and boxers are gone, scattered across the room.

 

Brendon’s backs of his knees hit the couch and he falls backwards pulling Dallon with him. Dallon straddles his lap putting his legs on either side of Brendon’s thighs keeping them trapped.

 

He rocks his hips forward creating delicious skin to skin contact when their cocks brush and they both moan loudly into each other's mouth at the feeling.

 

"I want-" Dallon starts, breathing hard against Brendon’s lips, "I want you to fuck me. Hard. So hard I'm gonna feel it tomorrow."

 

Brendon whimpers at these words, because, fuck, he wants it, too. So badly.

 

The hand that was at Dallon’s neck slowly trails down his back and when they reach the small of his back, fingertips just dancing along the skin, Dallon bucks his hips forward.

 

"Do it already" Dallon grits through his teeth.

 

Brendon smirks but obeys. He loves it when Dallon is so needy, desperate, just wants to be fucked into oblivion.

 

Brendon doesn't waste any time and pushes two fingers in at once. Dallon inhales quickly, the pain just bearable, but he as soon as he recovers he starts pushing back, slowly fucking himself on Brendon’s fingers.

 

And now Brendon really can't wait anymore. He scissors his fingers a few times, stretching him a bit more before pulling his fingers out completely and guiding the tip of his cock against Dallon’s hole instead.

 

He teases him just for a second, rubbing his wet tip across the hole and when Dallon gives him a look as if to say "fucking do it, or I'm gonna rip your dick off, use it as a dildo and fuck myself with it" he pushes inside and doesn't stop until he's balls deep.

 

He doesn't move for a moment to give Dallon some time to adjust to the pain and -hopefully- pleasure and when he feels the body that leans against him relaxing, he starts thrusting.

 

Hard.

 

Just the way Dallon fucking loves it.

 

All that can be heard are the moans and the loud slapping of skin hitting skin. The air is even hotter now, smelling like sweat and sex.

 

"Fuck, Bren, I'm so- so close, touch me please, just touch me", Dallon babbles, almost not even able to form actual words anymore.

 

Brendon grabs his cock, stroking it with a tight fist. Dallon thrusts into Brendon’s hand, and pushes back onto the cock in his ass in a rhythm and it doesn’t take long before he's murmuring incoherent words into Brendon’s neck. Suddenly he clenches around Brendon’s dick, thrusts forward one last time before he's moaning, almost shouting Brendon’s name before there's cum dripping down his hand and onto Brendon’s stomach.

 

When Dallon comes, it's too tight, too much, just too much sensation and pleasure for Brendon and he pushes deep into Dallon’s ass biting into his shoulder as he comes, too.

 

When they've come down from their high, they look at each other grinning.

 

"Fuck, you're so great. I just wanna take you to my bunk and make you suck me off until you come without even touching your cock. Actually, we should do that later, don't you think?" Dallon slurs.

 

"Yes, fuck yes." Brendon moans, his dick twitching already again. He pulls Dallon in for a hard kiss, tongues battling and teeth clashing before Dallon leans back.

 

"Later, babe. Let's get cleaned up and go to the bus, the other's are probably waiting."

 

Brendon fights back a moan at that. 

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, I'm never gonna make you stop calling me 'babe'."

 

 


End file.
